


Scientific Method

by magnass (PotofCoffee)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotofCoffee/pseuds/magnass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something to be said for having sex with a scientist. (Total, unapologetic smut).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Method

**Author's Note:**

> thanks as ever to amanda for being the greatest beta ever ♥
> 
> I envision this as post series, with established Helen/Nikola

There’s something to be said for having sex with a scientist, Helen muses as she lays back on her bed.

She’s naked, Nikola had made quick work of her clothes as soon as he entered the room. He kissed her strongly, pushed her against the wall, and she knew that tonight was a night for Nikola to be in charge. So she lays back and she doesn’t protest that he is still almost entirely clothed in white undershirt and trousers. He straddles her and she closes her eyes, unable to meet his intense gaze. He is entirely concentrated on her. All other thoughts of the day have been banished as he takes her in and she adores the feeling. Under his meticulous, searching eyes she feels like the center of the universe. Here in her warmly lit room she is nothing but his.

He sits back for what seems like hours, not touching her, just looking. The searching gaze should make her feel robbed, attacked, but instead it is the most precious she has ever felt. Finally, _finally_ , he moves. She can feel the shift in his body, the dip in the mattress as one of his hands comes up near her head to support his body. She can feel the warmth of his breath against her cheek and she can’t help but lean up to the mouth that is so close, yet not close enough. He chuckles warmly and she smiles, eyes still closed. Then his hand gently begins to stroke the side of her body. Running in the barest of glancing touches from her hip to her neck and she arches into the ghosting touch. He allows his hand to run that same path over and over, becoming stronger and stronger with each pass. He works in the most meticulous of ways. Starting with one section of her body, he ensures he has covered every inch of it before he moves on. His hand then begins to drift more, turning back into that initial brushing touch as he drags his fingers over the soft skin of her stomach, up to her breasts, brushing the mounds but stalwartly ignoring her nipples and she wants to protest at that neglect but she takes a deep breath and allows Nikola to work at his own pace. He drugs her with these sweet, soft touches. Her body seeps into a languid ether; his gentle touches consume her,  distract her mind from all else, and when he suddenly leans down to kiss the side of her neck, just below her jaw, she gasps. She feels his smile of victory against her skin.

He continues his perusal of her form. His mouth suckles the skin of her neck, his teeth worrying her skin as his hand moves down to caress her hip gently. He grazes his nails against the skin of her ass and she shifts into his touch, silently begging him for more, but he doesn’t comply. He shifts, moving his left hand to the bed, freeing the right hand on the other side of her body, he begins his slow and measured exploration of her body once more. He kisses down to her collarbone, nipping gently at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and she’s already impatient. She wants to flip them over, take charge, ride him hard and fast until she comes. And she could, should she decide to. But Nikola has never liked it when someone interferes with his experiments and so she lets him be. She sinks herself further into the sensation and allows him to play her body as he would manipulate a fine series of instruments in his lab just a few floors below. She knows he can feel her surrender, she’s fully aware of the intensity with which he is observing the minute shifts of each muscle. And he continues, as thoroughly as before, in his utterly scientific observation.

He moves down her body with his mouth. She moans when his mouth finally comes in contact with one of her nipples. He sucks at it and laves it with his tongue and her body is squirming under his at the sensation. His hand comes up to play with her other nipple and the sudden assault of such strong sensation urges her to grind her hips against his.

“Not yet.” Nikola instructs, and his voice is both more gentle and more concentrated than she has ever heard it before. She sighs and attempts to keep her body still, a futile measure under his ministrations. His hand leaves her breast and lands on her hip, a steadying force on her hipbone. He turns his attention to her other breast and his mouth gives it as thorough a treatment as the first. He moves further down her body, pressing gentle kisses along her stomach. His hand begins to caress her thigh, long measured strokes of his hand against her skin alternating with the gentle drag of his nails. He brings his mouth down to her hip, biting and sucking at the bone.

His hands and mouth are now in constant motion, stroking and kissing every inch of her legs and waist. She thrusts up against his mouth as his teeth bruise her inner thigh.

“Nikola, please.” Her voice is barely more than a whisper and she can feel his indecision as he draws his mouth away from her skin. To give her what she wants or to continue? She wonders if he’s considering whether or not this change in variables will skew the results of his experiment. Thankfully, for her sake, he gives into her breathless plea and then his tongue is darting in to stroke her clit in a gentle, exploratory touch. She is drenched and she knows he feels all too proud of that fact. But then his mouth moves against her stronger, surer, and all other thoughts fly away. Her hands tangle in the sheets around her as he teases her clit with his tongue, moving in an ever-quickening cadence of actions expertly designed to bring her to the peak. Then he’s thrusting two fingers inside of her and it’s all she can do to keep herself from coming.

“Helen” he says softly, drawing his mouth away. “Helen open your eyes.” And she does. She blinks at the light of the room and then her eyes meet his. She watches as he moves his mouth to her clit once more, his eyes never breaking contact with her. His fingers thrust quicker and his tongue strokes become more insistent and she is enraptured by his scrutiny. He sees her with the precise eyes of a lifelong observer and she comes apart under his gaze.


End file.
